Dirty Eyes
by jmmccarroll7
Summary: <html><head></head>Sam and Cas finally find Dean, but the real challenge has yet to come. Season 9 and 10 Spoilers. Takes place after season 9. Dean is a Demon, and Sam and Castiel don't know what to do. It's the year of the Deanmon.</html>


"Hey, Cas. I finally found him."

Castiel hadn't stopped driving since Sam's call. It was a two-day drive to the bunker, but Castiel managed to get there in half the time.

The first thing in sight when he arrived was Sam sitting on the edge of the nearest table. Sam looked up, and gave Castiel a half-hearted smile, "You might want to sit down."

Castiel did as the man instructed, "How is he?" was the first question he asked.

Sam's smile faded, "Not good." He stood up, set a piece of paper in front of Castiel, and walked away from the table.

Castiel looked down to see a photo of Dean, wearing a baseball cap in a convenience store…

with a pair of black eyes. Pain shot throughout his body.

Sam continued to speak, "I gets worse. When I brought him here, he wouldn't stop screaming about how he had to keep killing… or else he would turn into a demon. He doesn't even know."

Castiel just continued to stare at the photo in front of him, "I want to see him."

"Cas, I don't think that's-"

"Sam. Take me to your brother now."

Sam nodded his head slightly, and began walking. Castiel followed him to the dark, dusty room Dean was being held in. Sam pulled the shelves forward, and there sat Dean. He didn't look up or open his eyes; he just sat there.

Castiel had to see it for himself, hopefully Dean was just being possessed, but this was not the case. Even though the face in front of him was the face of a demon, disfigured and filled with hate, it was all Dean.

Castiel stood there in silence. Eventually, Sam took him by the arm, and guided him towards the door.

Dean finally spoke, "Cas," he looked up, and the two finally made eye contact, "Get me out of here."

Castiel couldn't think of anything to say before Sam was leading him out of the room.

"Sam, we have to tell him," Castiel said, once the door was closed behind them.

Sam's hand came up to cover his face, "I know. I just- How am I suppose to tell my brother that..."

Even though Castiel was just as afraid to tell Dean as Sam was, it was Castiel's responsibility. If he had destroyed the angel tablet sooner, Dean would still be alive. "I'll tell him, Sam," Castiel spoke up, "but what's the plan after that?"

"I don't know. Cure him? Do some more research on the mark of Cain? We'll figure out something," Sam replied.

"Okay," Castiel re-entered the room, and shut the door behind him. He walked closer and closer to Dean until he was only five feet away from the demon.

Dean looked up, "Hey, Cas."

Castiel smiled, but there was still a deep sadness in his eyes, "Hello, Dean."

Dean saw the faint smile, "Well, are you going to let me out of here or what?" Dean rattled the chains holding him to his chair.

Castiel walked closer to Dean, "Yes I am." He then proceeded to unlock the chains around the demon's wrists and neck. Once he was finished, he took a couple steps back.

Dean stood up, and stretched, "Thanks Cas." He smiled, and began to walk towards Castiel to embrace him, "I can always count on-"

Before Dean could finish his sentence, his hand felt paralyzed. As Dean tried to move the rest of his body forward, he realized that there was an invisible wall in front of him. He glanced around the room, but the only thing he saw was the devil's trap on the floor.

"Cas, What's happening?" Dean asked with a hint of fear in his voice. When Castiel didn't answer, Dean became more frantic, and his voice cracked when he spoke again, "Cas, tell me what's going on right now!"

The only words Castiel could bear to say were, "I'm sorry."

Dean turned around, and kicked the chair across the room, "Crowley! You son of a bitch!"

Eager to comfort Dean, Castiel step forward, and put a hand on Dean's shoulder, "It's going to be okay, Dean. Sam and I are going to figure this out. In the mean time, I'm going to talk to Sam about moving you into your room."

Dean didn't move. He only said, "Thanks, Cas."

* * *

><p>Hope you guys enjoyed it! If you guys want to hear more, give me some feedback! I was planning on making this story really short, but if you want, I can make it longer. :)<p> 


End file.
